Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to azido-substituted aromatic amino acid derivatives having the azido group directly bonded to the aromatic ring, and their use as inhibitors and photoaffinity labels. The present invention also relates to an enzymatic process for synthesizing such azido-substituted derivatives.